1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the communication technical field and, particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for displaying a contact list in an order of priority levels.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, many people have more than one phone number, such as mobile phone number, office number, home number, and so on. Many mobile phone users save a number of phone numbers associated with a contact in a contact list of the mobile phone. These phone numbers may have different geographic location and some of them may be in a non connectable status, such as no answer, power off, or shutdown state, sometimes. If a mobile phone user needs to telephone a contact having more than one phone number, the user dials the first phone number of the contact which is displayed at the top, if the top number is in a non connectable status, the user then dials the second number . . . . Therefore, in order to quickly contact a contact having more than one phone number at any time, the user needs to manually update the display order of the phone numbers associated with the contact in the contact list. However, the manually updating operation is time-consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, a mobile terminal and a method for displaying a contact list in an order of priority levels are needed.